


A Smile A Day (Keeps the Tears Away)

by Kait_the_Great



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a single dad, M/M, Steve is a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_the_Great/pseuds/Kait_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm on the bus and my two year old is crying and they won't stop but wait you smiled at them and now they're quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile A Day (Keeps the Tears Away)

Several people on the bus were giving Bucky dirty looks because of his two year old daughter wailing at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason. Bucky figured she was sleepy, since they had been at the park since ten in the morning and she missed her nap. He had tried everything; he rocked her, he sang to her, he handed her her stuffed giraffe but nothing would get her to stop. Eventually he closed his eyes and resigned himself to just let her cry herself to sleep.

Soon he heard footsteps and when he opened his eyes, a man sat down across from them. He was looking at Naomi with a smile that seemed brighter than the sun. Naomi's wails, much to Bucky's surprise, quieted until she was only sniffling. Bucky stared at the man in awe.

"Can you smile for me sweetie?" the man asked Naomi. His voice was deeper and smoother than his appearance led to believe. Bucky watched in unadulterated awe as Naomi smiled, showing her dimpled little grin.

"How in the world," he muttered. The man chuckled and switched seats so that he was now sitting next to Bucky and Naomi. "Are a baby whisperer or something?" Bucky asked the blonde stranger and he laughed.

"I work at a daycare," he explained. "Nobody can resist my smile." Bucky snorted and the man quirked a smile. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thank you for getting her quiet."

"No problem," he said to Bucky. "What's your name?" He said directing the question to Naomi, who looked at him with red-rimmed blue eyes.

"Naomi," she answered. "You're pretty, like a princess." Bucky felt heat rising to his cheeks and the man laughed again.

"Thank you Naomi, but I'm not as pretty as you." Her face lit up and she clapped her little hands together happily. He turned to Bucky, "I'm Steve Rogers by the way."

"James Barnes, but call me Bucky," he shook Steve's hand.

The bus slowed to a stop and Bucky sighed. "This is where we get off...." He ran his finger through Naomi's hair nervously. "This may be a little forward, but would you like to get lunch with me and Naomi sometime?" The little girl smiled when she heard her name.

Steve fumbled for a second, "Uh yeah, that would be amazing!" He gave his number to Bucky.

"I'll call you. Say bye Naomi." Bucky said as he picked Naomi up and headed to the front of the bus. 

"It was nice to meet you Bucky, and you too Naomi." Steve couldn't help but smile as he watched father and daughter walk off the bus. He was going have to thank Sam for taking his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this word vomit. Concrit is greatly appreciated


End file.
